


You Give Me Butterflies

by loveoverpride



Category: Scandal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Neighbors, Politics, candidates, new relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9573671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveoverpride/pseuds/loveoverpride
Summary: Running for a spot in the local government, Olivia Pope is determined to win the hearts of her community, while proving the opposition wrong. During the campaign, an unexpected twist comes her way.





	1. Chapter 1

 

For two years, she was focused. Pushing forward to reach the goals she set for herself. Never wavering in the dreams that lingered in her mind day after day. Becoming the mayor of her hometown was Olivia Pope's dream. For now.

After graduating from law school in DC, she moved back to sunny and warm Florida. To see what needed to be done. Observing how life had become in this town. There were success and then depressing times. It could get better - treating the residents better, letting their voices be heard. All the time.

She wanted change. She knew the city needed change. She was ready to provide that change.

Leading others was the goal. At every level. The application wasn't as hard as she thought. With money she received on her 21st birthday and saving over the years, Olivia took the next step. Her parents supported her. Friends were ready to campaign on her behalf.

The path was not easy. Her competitors were trying to find all sorts of opposition. A woman had not be elected as mayor before and she was determined to be the first.

Word was getting around that Olivia Carolyn Pope was on this mission. Usually a quiet individual, carrying a big stick, it was time to shed that persona and be the voice her potential constituents deserved and needed.

Securing her folders into a briefcase, with her purse and a coffee tumbler, she was ready for another day. Smartly dressed in a black sleeveless dress and pumps, Olivia was going to kick major tail. Her office - a event planning firm - was across town, doubling up as her mayoral headquarters.

"Good morning!"

Olivia looked up. The voice was from across the street. A man, in a crisp white t-shirt and jeans, waved. She had never seen him before. Or at least she didn't think she had met him before. The million dollar-watt smile threw her off. Responding with a quick nod, she calmly greeted, "Good morning."

As she drove away, she caught another peek in her rearview mirror. That face. It drew her in. She wasn't going to forget that face.

* * *

 

Olivia desperately needed to get some items from the grocery store. Her cabinets were bare, due to not having any time to shop. The campaign was up and running and she was all over the town. Having written down a list before she left the office, Olivia was confident she could get in and out without making a scene.

Marching down the aisles with her cart, Olivia was able to daydream. But knowing that she could be noticed at any time, Olivia had to keep a decent attitude. Even though she was extremely tired. She was always tired.

"Hi."

The same voice from the morning rung in her ears. Instead of jumping in shock, Olivia casually turned around. In the same outfit. Exact crooked smile. But now she was able to see his blue eyes.

"Hi."

"You're Olivia Pope?"

Subtly shifting her dark hair from one shoulder, she answered confidently, "Yes, sir."

"Awesome," the man said. His voice was deep and beautiful. "Fitz."

Olivia did not know why this Fitz was intentionally wanting to talk to her.

"I moved in the house across the street from you a few months ago."

"Oh," she commented. That was around the time she put her name in the hat. No wonder why she didn't notice. Anything and anyone who wasn't involved with the campaign wasn't visible in her mind.

"I thought I'd come and say hi. I see we frequent the same grocery store."

Olivia stared at Fitz. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm being so rude. Yes, Kroger definitely has everything I need, so might as shop here."

"Well," he chuckled. "I'll leave you be. I hope to see you around."

"Nice to meet you, Fitz."

* * *

 

It felt like every time Olivia went outside, the door from across the street would open. Was this man stalking her? Waiting to make an appearance at the exact time she needed to bolt away.

Then as she walked to her Mercedes, Olivia could feel her heart skip a beat when she heard his voice.

"Good morning, Olivia."

Waving, she rushed to the car, slamming the door shut. Her thoughts needed to be centered. Eye on the prize. She just didn't have time for this. Whatever "this" was.

A few hours later, Olivia was making an appearance at the community center. More of a meet and greet with anyone who wanted to know more about the candidates. She came with brochures, a colorful chart, pens and notebooks. One of her best friends, Harrison Wright, joined her to help out. He was being her right hand, and they worked very well together. Keeping each other balanced.

It was a fantastic opportunity to step forward and make her presence known.

Residents shuffled in; Olivia gave her best smile and greeted everyone. Shaking hands, taking pictures. Answering questions about budgets, growth for schools, and other issues.

There was a lull for five minutes. Olivia and Harrison sat down to rest their feet.

"This is going great, Liv," Harrison encouraged, adjusting his blue tie.

Giving a quick smile, she agreed. "Doing whatever it takes. I just want to come out on top." Just as she began to relax, Fitz Grant was walking towards her, with a confident swag. Her eyebrows lowered. "You have got to be kidding," she mumbled.

"Who's that," Harrison asked.

Olivia groaned, "My neighbor."

"Hello, Olivia Pope."

Clearing her throat, Olivia kindly greeted an enthusiastic Fitz. "Good afternoon. Funny seeing you here. Don't you work?"

"Actually, I do," Fitz joked. "I work for myself. At home. But as a resident, I am obligated to find out more about our mayoral candidates. I heard about this on the radio, so it made sense to stop by."

Already seeing that Fitz was a snarky creature, Olivia simply nodded and grinned. "Very good."

"Harrison Wright."

Olivia and Fitz both glanced at Harrison, who interrupted at the perfect time, extending his hand.

Accepting the handshake, Fitz introduced himself, "I'm Olivia's neighbor, Fitzgerald Grant."

Harrison shot a look at Olivia, who snarled so fast in return, it shut him up.

"Thank you for coming, Mr. Grant. We appreciate your interesting in the Pope campaign."

Fitz placed his hands on his hips. "So, what's the agenda for today?"

Olivia stood, showing off a cream top and grey slacks - a modern and determined look - as if others would come and hear her. "We are introducing some of the projects we would like to fulfill when we get into office."

"When?"

"Yes," Olivia replied with a wink. "I am confident our residents will recognize that change is needed in our community, and that we can accomplished so much."

Fitz scanned the material. "You're such a confident woman, Miss Pope."

Olivia cleared her throat again, to deflect any kind of flirtatious vibes. "I'm just doing what I can to serve the people."

Their eyes locked. As her gaze focused on his smile, Olivia felt that thump again.

"Miss Pope?"

Olivia blinked quickly, "Yes?"

A young lady with a cameraman was at the table. She asked for an interview. Olivia agreed to it. While setting up and talking with the reporter, she saw that Fitz winked and mouthed "goodbye".

* * *

 

"What was up with your neighbor? Does he like you?"

Olivia rolled her eyes, "I don't know. I only see him when I leave for work and twice in random situations."

Harrison patted her on the back. "You never know. Love comes when you least expect it."

"Love?" Olivia spat out. "What are you talking about?" The thought baffled her. She was too busy for any type of relationship. Olivia wanted to win.

"Just saying Liv. The people who you least expect, may show up and show out in unexpected ways."

The two returned to headquarters. Now there were about five people, taking phone calls, entering data, making this campaign thrive. Olivia greeted the whole bunch, before escaping to her office.

Afternoon hours were hellish, especially at the end of the week. Olivia moved around the space like a bunny, hopping from the lobby to her desk, and repeating. She probably got more than her recommended steps every day.

"Oh my God, Liv!"

"What?"

Abby Whelan, one of Olivia's campaign managers and advisors, shouted, "We received a $10,000 donation!"

Olivia rushed from her desk to where Abby was sitting. Eyes filled with wonder, she screamed, "What? Are you sure? Is it a joke?"

"No, Liv, look."

"Thank you for your donation of $10,000…" Olivia could feel a lump in her throat. This was huge for her and the campaign. In the six months they had been publicly running, they had received a few checks ranging from $25 to $1000. It was nice, but far less than the incumbent mayor, Hollis Doyle, and the seasoned councilman David Rosen. Thankfully, Olivia was getting support as she made more appearances. But this was the boost she needed. This could put a dent in the competition's plans.

"Is there a name?"

Abby shook her head. "It was anonymous. Maybe one of the owners of the golf course donated. They really liked what you had to say. But who cares, we're very grateful!"

"Wow," Olivia spoke in amazement. Hoping her father wasn't pulling any strings, she could sense a little bit of accomplishment. "This must mean we're being seen and the people are supporting this."

* * *

 

The night was young but Olivia was exhausted. Feet aching, with a migraine ready to make a debut. It was time to collapse on the sofa, but there was still work to do. Writing and editing speeches for an upcoming town hall debate. All of the public appearances were child's play in comparison to this important meeting.

Pulling up into the driveway, Olivia stopped the engine, placing her head on the steering wheel. It was getting to be a lot. Barely having time to focus on her business. Hiring more people to help. Knowing of the advice given to her by parents and mentors, Olivia knew the climb to this particular success would be difficult. With the obvious roadblocks, it was known she had to work twice as hard to be half as good. Relaxation and a social life had to take a backseat. Not with the countdown of three months remaining.

The phone buzzed. A text from Harrison reminded her that she had been in the car for twenty minutes. Olivia decided to leave all the crap inside and collect them in the morning. Trudging her way up the steps, she gasped when she noticed a dark figure in front of the door. The person turned to face her.

"Hi, Olivia."

"Shit!" Olivia covered her mouth. "What are you doing?

Fitz lifted his hands. "I'm sorry. I saw your car and I thought you were inside. I was about to knock on the door to see if you had eaten."

"Eaten? When did you become my nutritionist?"

Fitz raised his eyebrows. "Yes. I brought some dinner. And yes, last time I checked you're running for mayor. From what I saw, you had a hell of a busy day. I don't know. I hope you like pasta, marinara, and bread. Maybe you don't want to eat it now, but maybe you can some for lunch."

With a semi-defeated sigh, Olivia expressed her appreciation. "You are so kind. I guess good neighbors are still exist."

"They are."

Olivia stuck her key in the door. "Please, come in."

Frantically switching the light on and kicking her heels off, Olivia attempted to make a suitable host of herself for Fitz.

"Olivia, you're okay. Don't mind me."

"I can't have you snitching about my pathetic living space," Olivia retorted, moving random items to the side off the floor.

Fitz laughed.

When she finally took a breath, she got a good look at her guest. He was beautiful. Over six feet tall, with a healthy mane of brown hair. Fitz Grant was such a handsome man.

"Are you hungry?"

"Nope," Fitz shook his head. "This is just for you."

Olivia frowned. "I can't look like a pig."

"I'm not going to judge you."

"Fine," she sighed, plopping down on the couch. "Thank you."

Fitz stretched his arms. "You are very welcome."

Olivia willed her way not to answer in a smart-ass tone. The spread looked so nice on the plate. It had been days since she had a visually attractive meal. Wine and popcorn had become her go-to.

"Wow, this is very good. Where did you get it?"

Fitz leaned forward, "I whipped it up and made too much."

"I call bullshit," Olivia joked. "You did this on purpose."

Cracking a smile, Fitz admitted. "I did. I wanted to find an excuse to talk to you."

Olivia dropped her fork. "What?"

"Yes," Fitz lowly replied, rubbing his chin. "You heard what I said."

"Why is that?"

Fitz plainly answered, "I find you to be extraordinary."

"You don't even know me."

Olivia angled her body so she could really see Fitz and how he would respond.

"But I want to."

Fitz took Olivia by surprise. She didn't get close to people. Others called her aloof and power-driven. Individuals who weren't connected to the mission she had, weren't invited in.

Placing her food on the coffee table, she decided to share, "There's not much to know. I work a lot. Work is my life. I don't have a lot of friends."

"That's okay," Fitz remarked. His eyes were clear and soulful; she could tell he wasn't lying. "You deserve the best, Olivia Pope. And not just the mayor's race."

Olivia's eyes widened as her jaw dropped slowly. She knew exactly what that meant. He was interested in what she was about and who she was.

"I don't know what to say," she answered quietly. The butterflies were stirring within her. Being so close to him, Olivia's breath hitched.

Fitz tapped her nose, grinning ever so sweetly. His voice was soft, but resonating. "You don't have to. But when you do, Miss Olivia Pope, I would love to hear every single word."

"Here," Fitz handed Olivia a piece of paper before rising from the couch. "Give me a call when you have time. Get some sleep, okay?"

Olivia nodded, trying to pull herself out of this daze. "Okay."

As they said their good nights, Olivia watched Fitz cross the street to his house. Contemplating over what happened, Olivia went to bed, hoping the sensations that she began this week would continue. For the first time, in a long time, she breathed easier as she drifted off to unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Another week had passed with Olivia racing from her house, to work, then off of whatever appearance she could manage, and back to the house. The routine was non-stop; it was a miracle that she got any decent amount of sleep and didn't collapse as soon as she reached her front door.

Why was she working so hard?

Olivia wanted to shed the "spoiled brat" facade that she knew was hovering over her. Being the only daughter of a wealthy couple, it was obvious that important members of the community were not taking her seriously. When her parents donated thousands to renovate the town, everyone was happy. It brought revenue and a vibrancy that was unmatched. But when Olivia left for college, so did her parents. They weren't invested. That hurt the residents and Olivia.

Returning from New Jersey and DC, Olivia was determined to make a change. Starting with buying a small house in The Grove, one of the middle class neighborhoods. She could have stayed in one of the villas, where the gate separate them from the main roads. But she wanted to be among the people. Accessible, unlike Doyle, would was a big joke.

Olivia wanted to show herself worthy. She wanted to be different. As a result, she was building high walls around herself. Isolation was necessary. Every move was calculated and no errors could be made on her part. Her father made sure that she remembered what needed to be done in order to win. Only calling upon those who were helping her reach to success. Going out at night to socialize was preposterous. Being alone with a glass of wine would suffice.

It was 7:52 in the morning. Knowing she had to get up to prepare for the day, Olivia groaned, trying to curl back into the covers, hoping that these last minutes of peace would linger. It was incredibly hard to turn the switch on time and time again. But it had to be done.

As she closed her eyes, Fitz's blue irises were etched in her memory. This had been happening every day, since he was in the living room, offering her Italian food and an encouraging word. His number was still on her nightstand. Olivia hadn't bothered to call. Obviously too busy with responsibilities. But maybe more nervous to call.

Reaching for her phone and the slip of paper, Olivia dialed.

"Hello?"

The low tone was startling and amusing Olivia; she thought he wouldn't pick up. But hearing his voice already made her happy. "Hi, Fitz?"

"Yes?"

"This is Olivia," she spoke, unusually nervous.

"Hi."

His greeting immediately calmed her down.

"Hi."

"Good morning."

Fitz's voice was putting her in a trance.

"Olivia? Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she stammered, covering her face. "To be honest, I'm...tired. Fucking exhausted. I'm questioning myself. Do you have a minute to talk?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Olivia jumped out of bed. "Are you sure?"

"Yesss," Fitz drew out his response. "I told you, I'd drop everything to listen to you. You have my word."

Remembering what he said, Olivia took comfort in his promise. For the next thirty-five minutes, she opened up to Fitz, about her fears and dreams. How the last year had taken so much out of her, but she knew quitting was not an option.

"I see," he answered. "Do you believe you can do this?"

"Yes."

"Then you can. You have a great team by your side. I've talked with some folks and they love you. You're what the town needs."

"But you're new."

"Not that new, Olivia Pope," Fitz clarified. "But you know what to do to make it happen. Just trust the process. Trust…"

Interrupting, she said, "My gut."

* * *

 

On a cool Tuesday evening, Olivia prepared herself for the biggest night of her life. The debate was finally here. It was crucial that Olivia state everything she wanted to mention, so the residents could know where she stood. It was a defining moment in this budding political career of hers. The hall was packed, with about 2,000 audience members. All present to her what each candidate had to offer.

As each candidate was announced, applause was heard. Olivia was announced last.

Mrs. Sally Langston, a tenacious reporter, was the moderator. She didn't play around, and asked hard-hitting questions. To Olivia's dismay, the sympathetic touch Sally usually showed, was absent.

When the spotlight was on her, Olivia stood tall, in her black pant suit. Smiling whenever she could and remain unphased.

"Miss Pope, you grew up in our town. Your parents helped build the community to where it is today," Sally mentioned. "Some may call you a privileged young lady. But by leaving the area to attend two of the nation's finest colleges. Princeton and Georgetown, you distanced yourself. That does not always fare well with our residents. We're a loyal people. Why does a big city woman as yourself, want to govern a small town?"

Olivia smiled to herself, knowing immediately it would be a trick question. Emphasizing on the gap between her luck and success, with the residents. It was interesting that Sally did not ask Doyle and Rosen the same question.

"Simple. Because I was raised here, I know the people. Just because I left for a few years, does not mean that I lost my pride in our community. Our residents are loving and loyal. They deserve a leader who knows where they come from and can assist them to reach where they want to go."

When she finished, the audience respectfully clapped. Olivia scanned the crowd, seeing Harrison and Abby give thumbs up. Then, she spotted Fitz, who nodded and winked. Olivia lifted her chin slightly in approval and straightened her form. He had become a confidant in the past week. Daily phone calls were now a thing and having him in her corner, meant the world to her.

"Is mayor the highest you want to reach politically?"

"No," Olivia stated.

Sally reacted with a smirk. "Is that so? Would you like to share?"

Olivia quickly reminded, "We're only here to discuss the future of our town."

 

* * *

 

The debate lasted two hours. Olivia gave it her all. Some questions led to heated discussions, that put Olivia in a good light. Other times made her look weak, experience was not on her side. But overall, it was a long evening. In her mind, Hollis Doyle won. Harrison projected the night would as a positive for her camp, but she didn't want to think about it. There was too much to scrutinize, but it could wait until the morning.

After congratulating her team for a job well done, Olivia switched into a pair of flats before she left the building. Fitz opted to stay behind to walk her to the car.

"You were great out there."

Olivia pulled a hairtie from the abyss of her purse, and collected her locks into place. "Thank you, Fitz."

"I'm proud of you," Fitz said, rubbed her back.

"Thank you."

"Want to get a drink? Have some time to relax before you go to bed?"

Fitz's invitation was so sweet. Looking at him with a tired smile, she shook her head. The timing was horrible. She felt as if her presentation lacked in some way. Celebrating wasn't appropriate.

"Maybe another time."

Fitz's shoulders drooped a little. "Okay. I'll hold you to it." Leaning in, he kissed Olivia on the cheek, which caught her off guard.

"Good night, sweet Liv."

Olivia's heart began to race as Fitz walked away. His long frame, getting farther away and it was killing her. He truly cared about her, wanting her to do well. It was endearing, but it was scary. She was dropping the ball - that was a fact. Every since they met, Olivia brushed him off, ignoring the feelings she had. She couldn't let him keep leaving without some resolution.

"Fitz?"

Stopping in his tracks, he turned back to her.

"Yes?"

Olivia always had something to say, but she was fidgeting, speechless. But fuck it all.

"Come back and kiss me."

"What?"

Olivia shoved her belongings on the passenger seat and slammed the door. "I want you to kiss me right now."

Fitz lifted his eyebrows, as if the action would help him process Olivia's request better. "Right now?"

"Right now. I'm tired of being so calculated. I... I want you. To kiss me."

Olivia's eyes were wide as Fitz marched back to her. Feeling his hands caress her face, the relief washed over Olivia as Fitz pressed his lips to hers. It was like as she could breathe again.

Their hands roamed from their faces to shoulders, to waists, pulling each other closer, but there was no room.

"I get nervous when I talk to you," she mumbled, words slurring between sloppy kisses. "Every time I see you, I get butterflies. You make me happy. I really like you. I don't want you to leave."

Fitz huffed. "I know. It's so cute. And I don't like you."

"What?"

Olivia pulled away, lips swollen, and eyes bewildered. Fitz smirked, wrapping his arms around her waist, giving her another kiss.

"I love you. I love you, Olivia Pope, future mayor."

What a powerful statement to hear when she was at her lowest.

"Let's get back home."

 

* * *

 

Olivia wasn't a speed demon, but she became one. The adrenaline was overtaking her as she swiftly drove back to the Grove. Turning on her favorite playlist of R&B songs, Olivia sang loudly, with the windows down. The shock of telling Fitz to kiss her, which led to an intense make out session, and ending with him professing his love? Who would have thought this would happen? She didn't.

Still abiding every traffic rule, she prayed that every light would be green. The fire she noticed in Fitz's eyes before they left the parking lot, gave her the push to go for it. This was exciting, and very new. It was so embarrassing to track the last time she was royally fucked, but tonight would end that streak.

Once she parked in the driveway, Olivia scrambled out of the car, waiting for Fitz to stop his engine.

"Your house or mine," she called from her side.

Fitz laughed, running his fingers through his wavy hair. "I don't know. You pick."

Not willing to halt her spontaneity track, Olivia ran across the street, with a mischievous grin. "Yours."

With another hearty laugh, Fitz unlocked his door, inviting Olivia to his home. The door closed and all bets were off. Their hands found purchase on each other's bodies again, as they were pressed against the wall. Returning to the kisses they had began to enjoy more and more. Olivia's breathing was shaky, indulging in Fitz's touch. It was electric and sexy. She nearly fell down when Fitz cupped her ass. Her panties were soaked.

"Liv, I…"

"Yes."

Fitz paused, looking Olivia in the eye. To find clarity. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

With that in mind, Olivia heard him request, "Take off your clothes."

Not thinking if her underwear was sexy enough, or how it would be if she stumbled on her pants, Olivia slowly disrobed. Throwing caution to the wind and not caring how she looked. She wanted to embrace all that was about to happen. While she stripped down, Olivia kept her eyes on Fitz. He was in awe of seeing her body, watching her become vulnerable and trusting. In this intimate setting, knowing Fitz was accepting her, gave her the confidence she needed. He was helping her understand that she could take time off for herself, and allow her to be appreciated and loved.

Fitz ripped off his shirt and jeans, and boxers, revealing a chiseled and well-endowed body. Olivia didn't know what to say or think, but she smiled widely. Only to stand on her toes to capture his mouth once more. Crushing his lips, using her tongue to open them up, sneaking past what was cordial, and meeting his moans with her own. Surprisingly, Fitz bent down to use what he called his "superpower", setting her off into an euphoria. Gripping his shoulders, Olivia had to use Fitz as a balance for all the work he was doing.

Scooping her in his arms, Fitz carried her to his room. In the hours that followed, they discovered what felt good, which positions that would make the other cum faster. Teasing her for the countless times she ignored his greetings. What words to say to make the other laugh. In between sloppy kisses, breath-taking and toe-curling orgasms, they cuddled, with noses touching. "You're doing great Livvie," Fitz whispered, kissing every patch of her skin. "I love you."

Those words made her heart sing.

In the late hours, while tucked in Fitz's arms, in his huge bed, Olivia had a feeling that everything would turn out alright. For the first time, in a long time, her mind was thinking past tomorrow. Beyond the to-do list and the need to be perfect. Election Day would come and go, and no matter what the result, she would have someone on her side, who would approve of her, regardless of a title.

And when the votes came in, she did have a title. The one she wanted. With a loving boyfriend next to her, placing a congratulatory kiss on her cheek.


End file.
